Scissac coffee shop au
by theprofoundestofbonds
Summary: Scott is a customer, Isaac is a busboy.


Scott scrambles into the cafe, drenched from the downpour coming down outside. He takes off his coat, shaking the rain off it, and walks to his usual table in the corner.

The shop is pretty empty, everyone must be at home, keeping out of the crazy storm. Scott only came out himself because he had to. He had gotten called into work to help with a sick litter of kittens.

He would have gone straight home from there, but the cafe was on the way home and he could really use a pick-me-up. Nevermind the fact that he also enjoyed watching a certain busboy who always seemed to be cleaning tables whenever Scott was there.

He sees Isaac, the busboy, come out from the back after the few minutes and Scott immediately ducks his head, not wanting Isaac to see his excitement.

Isaac Lahey had been busing tables since he was sixteen. He had had plans to earn up enough money to move out of his dad's house but so far that goal has gone unaccomplished. Every time he got paid he'd end up having to use the money for other things, things like fixing stuff around the house that his dad had broken in his drunken rage. Isaac couldn't complain, though. When his dad was smashing furniture, at least he wasn't hitting Isaac.

When a waitress walks over to Scott, he orders his usual plain coffee and tries to keep his eyes fixed on the girl instead of on Isaac who is wiping off a table on the other side of the room.

Scott fold his hands on the table when the waitress leaves, after filling a cup up with plain dark roast coffee. He then shift in his seat and unfolds his hands, tapping his fingers on the table. Only seconds later, he stops that and picks up his coffee, trying to act normal. His foot start tapping and he tells himself the only reason he is being so fidgety is because he is cold, not because Isaac is moving closer and closer to his table.

Isaac tries to keep his focus on the table as he cleans, but the man in the corner is back. They have only ever shared a few words, things like hello, goodbye, have a nice day. But, all of those time Isaac had gotten to look into those deep brown eyes and see something in them that made him want to get to know the man, maybe sit down and have a cup of that coffee he always orders with him. Isaac would love to ask the guy out, but he was a busboy and anyway he didn't even know the guy's name.

Scott wishes he could get the courage up to introduce himself to Isaac, ask him for his number, and maybe go on a date sometime. But every time he got up the will to, he would cower back as soon as those intense green eyes looked back at him. He would choke on his words, mutter a hello or goodbye and run off to hide in shame.

A customer comes in then, bringing Scott back to the real world, out of his head. He glances back as the bell sounds and sees Stiles walking in. Stiles looks around the empty shop, sees Scott in the corner and walks quickly toward him, letting his drenched jacket drip all over the floor. "Hey man, where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours."

Scott reaches in his pocket, only to find it empty. "Oh sorry, I guess I left it at home. I had to go into work."

Stiles gives Scott that look of minor annoyance and then switches back to his urgent look. "Okay fine whatever, I need you to come wing man with me. I think I'm gonna ask that guy out, Derek. From work?"

Scott frown, confused. "Wait, how did you know I'd be here?"

Stiles groans, tired of the delay. He'll run out of adrenaline to do this if Scott doesn't hurry up. "Dude, your either at work or here. I checked your house, then I went to the clinic, and then here. Now, will you come with me?"

Scott glances at Isaac who has started wiping up the puddle Stiles left from his running in here. "Uh-"

Stiles throws his hands up. "Oh come on! Please? Do I seriously need to beg my best friend to come with me? This is a big deal, man."

Scott nods. "No, yeah, you're right. I'm coming."

Stiles smiles. "Great, thank you. We're taking my jeep." He starts walking back the way he'd come, apologizing to Isaac as he walks back into the puddle of water Isaac is trying to clean up.

Scott drops a couple of one dollar bills on the table and follows Stiles out, stopping first in front of Isaac. "Hey." He says.

Isaac straightens up, then looks down at Scott with a slightly alarmed expression. "Uh, hi."

Scott smiles and swallow his nerves. "I'm scott." He extends a hand toward Isaac, feels a blush creep up his neck.

"Isaac Lahey." Isaac says, grasping Scott's hand and shaking it.

Scott smiles and lets go. He gives Isaac a nod and then walks out past Stiles who is giving him a confused look. Well, even if its not everything Scott wanted to say, its a start.


End file.
